Max Black
Max Black (MaxBlack123) is a FANDOM user who has been active since July 2015. He is currently the co-head of the School of Rock wiki, alongside Klarissa White. Max has been involved in some cross wiki drama since May 2017, and the 'adventures' are still going as of October 2017. He was involved as he was sticking by his adopted Brother, Jax Garcia. He is hoping to make a successful wiki and would like to pursue more higher roles on FANDOM in the future. Personal Life Max grew up in London and is now living abroad in California. He grew up with four other siblings, he had one elder brother, Drake Black. He is 23 years old, married and expecting a first child. Then Max is the second child and is 21 years old. Then, Max had his first baby sister, she is named Amelie. She is 20 years old, married and has one son. He has one younger brother, Benji. Whom is 18 years old, not married and has no children. Finally, Max was blessed to have a set of twins called, Ariana and Amy. They are still in school and are 16 years old, with no children and no husbands. In September 2017, he temporarily dated Sarah de La Cruz. However, the couple decided to separate due to both needing to focus on work, school and their own lives. A couple of weeks later, Klairss, his colleagu, came out with feelings for him and they decided to begin dating. Apperance Max has got brown hair and hazel colour eyes. Max is average height, at around 5 foot 9–10. He has neck length hair and is very skinny. Personality Max's personality is very bold. Max is very lively and can be sassy when needs to be. He loves animals and nature and is also loves history and english. He loves his family and has formed a great relationship with them. He loves his friends and has formed many friendships on FANDOM. Relationships Jax Garcia Former Mentor/Best Friend Jax and Max are actually brothers. Jax got adopted into their family, when he was three years old. Despite, having a three year age gap, the pair are best friends. Jax discovered FANDOM in July 2015, he later told Max, and they have been on FANDOM ever since. Jax mentored Max, teaching him all the basics. They have gone through a lot together and will always remain best friends. Sarah de La Cruz Best Friend/Ex–Girlfriend/Former Enemy Sarah and Max have been partners in crime ever since E.C.B. wanted to take over Community Central. They are best friends and went through a lot together. There were stages when the pair were enemies, and they even dated in September 2017, but broke up due to needing to focus on their jobs and reality. Sarah decided to quit FANDOM that month, but the pair have vowed to remain best friend and keep in touch. They were invlolved in a love triangle with Jax Garcia, but it was resolved and they're not dating each other. Klarissa White Friend/Girlfriend/Colleague/Former Enemy Klarissa and Max did not start off on a good foot. Klarissa was temporarily an antagonist and one of her enemies was Max. They decided to end their feud after they found out that they would be the acting co-heads of the School of Rock wiki. That same month, Klarissa came out with her romance feelings for Max and they're currently dating and they're are madly in love. Ariel Mason Friend/Former Enemy Ariel and Max did not really know each other at the start. They were both helping Jax and Sarah through the drama. After a battle between Jax and Sarah, Ariel and Max had different opinions about who should win. Ariel swore at Max, and he accused her of sockpuppeting. In the end, Klarissa and Max became co-heads. Ariel admitted that HelpingMyself292 was in fact, herself. Max did also accuse her of breaking his brothers heart, this was never found out to be true, but this guy posed as Max's younger brother, Benji Black. This account kept changing his identity, but they teamed up to beat the imposter and that goal is yet to be fulfilled. They're currently friends and are trying to maintain their friendship. Darien Asai Friend/Former Enemy LittleJackk Friend Olivia Grayson Friend/Former Enemy Ryan Walsh Friend/Former Enemy Russ D. Snyder Former Arch Enemy/Fake Ex–Husband/Acquaintance Trivia * He has nine siblings. They're 23, 20, 18, a set of twins being age 16 and finally an age 14. He also has two siblings, whom are related and are both adopted into his family. In fact one of them has a big name on FANDOM, Jax Garcia and his sister, Sarah Garcia. They're 18 and 16 years old respectively. * Max is 21 years old. * His username is TDGFan123. * Max is an haircutter. * He is the co-head of the School of Rock wiki. * He's been a wiki user since 2015 and has been active on and off on FANDOM. * He was in a family band, with his younger siblings, Amelie and Benji. * He plays the piano and takes singing lessons. * Jax Garcia is his adopted brother, he is the only family member of Max's family on FANDOM. It was hinted that younger brother, Benji Black was, but that was all fake. * He has admitted his 'favourite' siblings, or the ones he closest to, go in the following: Amelie, Jax, Benji, Amy and then Ariana. He does not have a great relationship with his only older sibling, Drake. * He is from and was born in London and is currently living abroad in California. * The only antagonists he did not meet were CR.992 and KiritrioArcher.